Semiconductor wafers are typically processed and transported in what is termed a "wafer boat". The wafer boat holds the wafers in a configuration such that the processing surfaces thereof are disposed parallel to each other and spaced a predetermined distance apart. In order to maximize processing capacity, the wafers are disposed as close together as possible. This distance is such that the surface of the wafer is essentially hidden from view.
In certain circumstances, it is desirable to view the front of one surface of the wafer. This is necessary in order to either determine that the wafer surface is, in fact, oriented in the proper direction, and also to view markings that are oftentimes disposed on the edge of the wafer. This has been facilitated in the past by disposing an inclined surface beneath the wafer boat and lowering the wafer boat down onto the inclined surface to slightly raise the wafers within the boat such that an individual looking substantially perpendicular to the surface of the wafers and at one end of the wafer boat will see the edge of each of the wafers. However, in order to maintain the spacing between the wafers in the prior art system, it is necessary to maintain the wafers in such a configuration that they at all times contact the slots in which they reside in the wafer boat. Therefore, it is not possible to raise the rearmost wafer a sufficient amount to adequately expose all the edges of all the wafers in the boat due to the limitation of the height of the wafer boat and the slots therein.